Dualité
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Histoire post Hadès en trois chapitres : Alors que la guerre est finie, les chevaliers revenus à la vie tentent de se reconstruire. Mais pour Shun, la possession d'Hadès n'a pas été sans conséquence, une voix dans son esprit le torture mentalement. Il semble désespérément seul pour faire face au problème, pourtant son salut viendra bien d'un de ses homologues chevaliers.
1. Chapter 1

**Dualité **_  
_

(_Saint Seiya_)

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un certain plaisir que je publie enfin ma première fiction sur Saint Seiya. C'est un univers que j'apprécie beaucoup mais sur lequel j'ai du mal à écrire.

Voilà pourquoi même si cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite (par exemple je ne suis pas très satisfaite du dialogue entre Ikki et Shun), je suis quand même contente de la publier ici. Et j'espère qu'elle vous offrira une lecture agréable.

Je précise quand même que vous découvrez ici une "version courte" de l'histoire prévue à la base. Normalement, l'histoire devait être bien plus longue et développer plus de couples. Finalement, comme je ne m'en sortais pas, j'ai préféré recentrer mon récit. Je fais tout de même référence à quelques couples.

Je finis en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un corps, deux âmes**

Tout était calme au manoir Kido, voilà quelques mois que la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès avait pris fin. Quelques mois qu'une partie des chevaliers enlevés par la mort, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent, ou d'or, d'Asgard ou même des Océans, avaient miraculeusement retrouvé la vie. Tel un tribut payé par le vaincu au vainqueur. Athéna elle-même avait libéré quelques âmes de spectres qu'elle retenait, prix d'une paix trop provisoire encore à son goût. Néanmoins, pour le moment, l'heure n'était plus aux combats, il fallait panser les plaies de chacun. Et les cinq bronzes, sauveurs du monde, se reposaient au manoir Kido, tentant de se reconstruire.

Certains avaient des buts bien précis en tête. Ainsi, Shiryu avait décidé de vivre auprès de Shunrei. Celle-ci était en ce moment même au manoir, passant du temps avec son aimé, qu'elle avait eu si peur de perdre à jamais. Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois peut-être, ils prépareraient leur départ pour les Cinq Pics. Là-bas, sur la terre où ils avaient grandis ensemble, ils s'installeraient dans la tranquillité, tant que cela leur serait possible. Et chacun de leurs amis priait silencieusement, pour que cette paix leur soit durable. Pour le moment, Shiryu et Shunrei étaient attablés dans le salon, et jouaient au Go en papotant discrètement. Un peu plus loin, dans le fauteuil, Shun lisait. Il s'était récemment mis dans la tête de s'inscrire en fac de médecine, il étudiait donc un peu le programme. Cette lubie lui était venue peu après son réveil. Si elle avait d'abord surpris ses compagnons d'armes, ils avaient fini par accepter l'idée, plus ou moins facilement. Et de façon surprenante, ce fut Ikki qui comprit le plus vite les motivations de son frère. Le Phénix était d'ailleurs assis sur un autre fauteuil, les yeux perdus sur les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Il faisait partie de ceux qui ne parlaient pas d'avenir. Il restait simplement là, auprès de son frère. Et les mauvaises langues cancanaient volontiers que c'était bien la première fois que l'oiseau de feu restait aussi longtemps dans un endroit sans combat. Et surtout que cela ne durerait pas.

Sur le canapé, Seiya regardait distraitement un match de boxe à la télé, le son en sourdine pour ne pas briser la tranquillité de cet instant, les pieds sur la table basse, détendu. Maintenant que la guerre était finie ses envies étaient excessivement simples. Il avait simplement choisi de rester auprès de Saori, mais aussi de sa sœur, dans leur ville natale. Ainsi, il partageait ses journées entre tranquillité, vie au manoir et surtout l'orphelinat. Là-bas, il aidait souvent Miho en compagnie de Seika. Tout comme Ikki, ainsi que chacun d'entre eux, Seiya était partagé entre le bonheur que les combats soient terminés, la peur qu'ils recommencent, et le vide qu'ils leur laissaient. Chacun d'entre eux n'avait été élevé que pour la guerre, maintenant qu'elle était fini, il leur faudrait à tous du temps pour passer à autre chose. Saori posa un regard bienveillant sur chacun de ses chevaliers. Ils leur faudrait du temps, mais désormais ils l'avaient devant eux. Les combats, même s'ils reprenaient, ne seraient plus jamais aussi violents, ou aussi longs. Désormais, il était de son devoir de les guider doucement dans une vie plus tranquille et plus simple, une vie que chacun aura choisie.

Soudain, un claquement sec résonna dans le silence tranquille du lieu, et se répercuta sur les murs du manoir. Chacun tourna les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, et tous furent étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Shun, levé, la main encore haute, les yeux chargés d'une sourde colère, toisait Hyôga de toute la hauteur dont il était capable. Le Cygne, debout face à lui, avait encore la tête légèrement penchée, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Sa main était posée sur sa joue qui rougissait doucement, témoignant de la violence du coup porté. Shun qui frappe avec force et volontairement ? Aucune des personnes présentes n'osa bouger, trop estomaquées de voir le chevalier le plus doux qu'ils connaissaient avec une telle colère sur le visage. Seul Ikki amorça un mouvement pour se rapprocher de son frère. Mais la voix de ce dernier s'éleva, grondante :

_ _Ça suffit Hyôga ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, bon sang !_

__ Mais Shun, je croyais que... _

_ _Tais-toi ! Je t'ai posé la question à de nombreuses reprises. Avant la guerre, tu me répondais que tu ne savais pas. Il y a quelques mois, quand nous sommes revenue à la vie, tu m'as répété que tu me préférais comme un ami. Puis tu t'es empressé d'aller retrouver Flamme. Et maintenant que celle-ci t'a congédié parce qu'elle a déjà du mal à choisir entre Hagen et Siegfried, tu reviens vers moi ! Mais je suis quoi pour toi ? La troisième roue du carrosse ?_

_ _J'avais besoin de réfléchir... _Plaida Hyôga encore choqué par l'attitude agressive de Shun. _Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais... Je..._

Un claquement de langue plus qu'autoritaire de la part du chevalier d'Andromède le fit taire.

__ Il fallait y penser avant de me repousser pour la énième fois ! J'en ai assez de t'attendre ! Amis, ça me va très bien moi ! _

Cette dernière phrase ne laissait absolument pas la place à la moindre objection. Shun tourna ensuite les talons sans un regard de plus pour les occupants de la pièce, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Seul Ikki, et Shiryu peut être, remarquèrent que le chevalier aux cheveux émeraude serrait ses poings jusqu'au sang en montant rapidement les marches de bois, qui craquèrent sous ses pas. Dans le silence lourd qui suivit la scène, Ikki fronça les sourcils, mais il décida de s'occuper des choses dans l'ordre. Aussi il s'approcha d'abord de Hyôga, croisant les bras avec une expression sévère sur le visage.

_ _Tu as bien agacé mon frère on dirait ?_

Le Cygne baissa à demi le regard pour éviter de devoir soutenir celui de braise de son homologue chevalier.

_ _J'aimerais te dire que ça ne te concerne pas, Ikki._ Lança Hyôga un peu amer.

_ _Malheureusement si, c'est mon frère..._

_ _Tu vas le couver encore longtemps ? _Demanda Hyôga avec une certaine colère. _Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Phénix ! _

Ikki haussa les épaules.

_ _Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on joue avec les sentiments de mon frère, et saches que tu auras affaire à moi si ça va trop loin. Mais en soit tu as raison, c'est entre lui et toi._

Les autres occupants de la pièce étaient vraiment surpris. Que Shun frappe Hyôga, visiblement pour une sombre histoire de cœur dont tout le monde se doutait sans y prêter attention, était déjà particulièrement dérangeant. Mais que Ikki décrète qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler plus que nécessaire, et surtout qu'il ne veuille pas démembrer le Cygne après ça ? Leurs camarades commençaient sérieusement à se demander si les deux frères n'étaient pas grippés... En réalité, Ikki riait sous cape. Pourquoi donner une correction à Hyôga alors qu'il venait de se faire gifler par Shun lui-même ? Ce geste était bien plus fort et humiliant que toutes les tortures que Ikki aurait pu imaginer. Mais il en garda tout de même une ou deux en tête, au cas où il viendrait au Cygne l'idée de recommencer... Le Phénix prit ensuite tranquillement la direction de la chambre de son frère, il fallait qu'il se laisse le temps pour envisager toutes les possibilités. Retrouverait-il Shun dans une colère noire ou bien en pleure sur son lit ? Ou les deux ?

Pendant que Ikki finissait de mettre Hyôga mal à l'aise, Shun entra dans sa chambre et jeta, plus violemment que voulu, son livre d'anatomie sur son bureau. L'ouvrage glissa et tomba de l'autre côté du meuble de bois clair. Shun fixa un moment l'endroit où le livre aurait dû arrêter sa course.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Murmura Shun pour lui-même. _Je viens de me mettre en colère, de frapper un ami... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Seul le silence de la chambre lui répondit, mais il lui sembla entendre un ricanement au fond de son âme. Alors Shun se mordit violemment la lèvre et son poing alla heurter le mur avec force. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, cachés par ses cheveux d'émeraude.

_ _C'est encore toi qui joues avec moi ? N'est-ce pas ?_ Murmura le chevalier d'Andromède, la voix chargée de détresse.

Et ce fut à ce moment de faiblesse que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Ravalant un sanglot, Shun répondit d'une voix forte :

__ Je ne veux voir personne !_

Mais l'inquisiteur ouvrit tout de même la porte, apparemment sans prêter la moindre attention au souhait d'Andromède. Agacé, ce dernier saisit le premier magasine qui lui tomba sous la main pour le lancer sur l'imprudent, sans prendre le temps de chercher à le reconnaître

__ Personne ! _Réitéra Shun avec violence.

Ikki réceptionna le magasin et haussa un sourcil en posant les yeux sur la couverture : un recueil de mangas boyslove. Il leva sur son frère un regard interrogateur, le cadet lui, détourna son visage qui se paraît déjà de ses plus belles nuances de rouge. Ikki sourit d'amusement en entrant dans la pièce pour déposer le livre sur le bureau, en gratifiant son frère d'un :

_ _Tu lis ce que tu veux._

Après tout, les préférences de Shun n'étaient pas vraiment un secret d'état.

__ Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était Hyôga. _Murmura Shun.

Son frère lui sourit avec tendresse, en posant une main sur son épaule.

__ Tu veux en parler ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Shun regarda par la fenêtre où un beau soleil illuminait les jardins qui entouraient le manoir Kido. Il répondit à son frère, mais sur un tout autre sujet.

_ _Il t'arrive de penser à demain ? A la semaine prochaine ? Aux mois prochains ? _

Ikki arqua un sourcil à la question de Shun, se demandant où son cadet voulait en venir. Ce dernier s'écarta de son frère pour se poster à la fenêtre, puis il expliqua sa pensée.

_ _Nous avons toujours été entraînés pour la guerre... Maintenant qu'elle est finie... Shiryu va vivre avec Shunrei, Seiya semble vouloir rattraper les années passées loin de sa sœur. Et toi Ikki ? Que vas-tu faire ?_

L'intéressé s'approcha un peu de son frère, avant de répondre.

_ _Je vais rester auprès de toi, te soutenir dans tes projets._

De là où il était, Ikki pu voir un rictus déformer les lèvres de Shun, si bien qu'il demanda.

_ _Tu ne veux plus devenir médecin ? _

Shun tourna vers son aîné un regard triste.

_ _Je ne sais pas... J'ai du mal à tourner la page je pense... _

Le chevalier d'Andromède posa ses yeux sur le coffre sacré de son armure, situé dans un coin de la chambre.

__ Ça me manque de l'avoir sur le dos... _Murmura-t-il. _Pas que j'aimais combattre ! Loin de là ! Mais on dirait qu'elle fait partie de moi maintenant... Et je reste un chevalier, qui n'a d'autres préoccupations que de poursuivre l'idéale pour lequel on l'a formé... _Shun laissa échapper un profond soupir. _Dire que je déteste ce rôle..._

Ikki posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait. Ce poids du devoir, qui devait encore plus s'exprimer chez son frère, héritier de l'armure du sacrifice. Que ce soit Shiryu, Seiya, ou lui-même, ils avaient été incapables de laisser leurs armures dans un coin de leurs armoires. Ils continuaient de s'entraîner ensemble régulièrement, et Hyôga se joignait parfois à eux, même si le Cygne préférait s'exercer seul. Shun savait que ses compagnons d'armes continuaient de s'échanger des coups, mais il avait toujours refusé de participer à ces entraînements. Il considérait son armure comme la matérialisation de son mal-être, de ces combats sanglants, de ces morts qui le hantaient. Il pensait donc que passer définitivement à autre chose le soulagerait. Mais visiblement, le changement avait été trop brusque.

_ _On poursuit tous notre idéal à notre manière._ Répondit finalement Ikki. _Shiryu veut partager sa vie avec Shunrei, mais aussi aider les populations des Cinq Pics. Seiya est sans doute celui d'entre nous qui a le moins décroché de son rôle de chevalier, il continue à vouer une servitude profonde à Athéna. Mais il veut aussi protéger sa sœur, Miho et les enfants de l'orphelinat. Je ne te cache pas que je retournerais certainement parcourir le monde pour punir le crime à ma manière, comme je l'ai déjà fait. Et enfin, je suppose que Hyôga est dans le même cas, il espérait sans doute pouvoir_ _partager sa vie avec Flamme._

_ _Il voulait faire d'elle sa nouvelle raison de combattre, tout comme Shiryu avec Shunrei, ou Seiya avec sa sœur et Miho. _Conclut Shun.

Était-ce là la solution ? Trouver d'autres raisons de combattre... Combattre, combattre, encore combattre, Shun détestait ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait maintenu debout durant toutes ces années de bataille ? L'envie de protéger le monde ? Son amitié pour ses frères d'armes ? Un peu de tout cela. Mais alors, devait-il continuer à s'entraîner dans l'idée qu'il devait se tenir prêt à affronter un nouvel ennemi ? C'était, au final, ce qui paraissait le plus logique au chevalier d'Andromède. Pourtant, il aurait voulu passer à autre chose maintenant que la guerre n'était plus. Semblant deviner les pensées qui tourmentaient son cadet, Ikki continua.

_ _Il y a d'autres façons de poursuivre l'idéal pour lequel on s'est battu durant toutes ces années, Shun. Devenir médecin n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais si tu ne te sens pas près pour un si grand changement, on trouvera autre chose. _

_Pour t'occuper, _rajouta Ikki en pensée. Car visiblement c'était de cela dont son cadet manquait : d'occupations qui pourraient remplir ses journées, le faire songer à autre chose qu'à cette guerre sanglante encore trop présente dans son esprit. _Le changement... _Voilà bien ce qui effrayait Shun. Lui, jeune homme de près de vingt ans dont l'enfance avait été volée, tout comme celle de ses compagnons d'armes. Il cherchait tant bien que mal à se construire un quotidien stable et rassurant. Mais il lui manquait invariablement quelque chose. Il voulait également profiter de cette vie qu'il pouvait maintenant découvrir autrement que par la violence. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire, et la moindre nouvelle expérience le terrorisait. Ses amis étaient-ils dans le même cas ? Sans doute un peu.

Shun secoua brutalement la tête. Et puis il y avait cette présence qui s'agitait au fond de lui, qui lui rappelait sans cesse les horreurs de la guerre. Il était sûr que ses cauchemars étaient dus à cette voix malsaine dans son esprit. Tout cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas à aller de l'avant.

_ _Shun ? _

La voix doucement inquiète de son frère ramena Shun à la réalité. Il devait le lui dire, il le faudrait bien...

__ Ikki je... _Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant ses mots._ Je ne suis plus moi-même... Hadès... est toujours en moi..._

Une expression de terreur pure passa sur le visage du chevalier Phénix. Néanmoins, il tenta de rester aussi calme que possible.

_ _C'est impossible, Shun ! Tu as chassé l'âme d'Hadès, aidé par le sang d'Athéna elle-même. Ça ne se peut pas ! _Conclut Ikki plus violemment que voulu.

Shun se mordit la lèvre, il devait s'expliquer mieux que cela s'il ne voulait pas que son frère panique.

_ _Ce n'est pas vraiment Hadès lui-même ! Mais plutôt un reste de sa présence... Une voix maléfique qui me murmure des horreurs... Parfois je ne me reconnais plus ! Je m'énerve, je perds le contrôle..._

__ Comme quand tu as frappé Hyôga tout à l'heure._ Comprit brusquement le Phénix.

Shun hocha piteusement la tête, et Ikki dut se rendre à l'évidence : voilà qui expliquait nombre de comportements étranges qu'avait eu son frère dernièrement et que lui et ses amis avaient simplement attribué aux traumatismes des derniers combats. Ils avaient vraisemblablement manqué de vigilance... _Il _avait manqué de vigilance, lui le frère protecteur, et cette idée déplaisait particulièrement au chevalier Phénix

_ _Nous devons en parler à Athéna._ Décida l'aîné. _Puis, si tu le veux et avec son accord, nous partirons pour Sanctuaire. _

Shun regarda son frère avec incompréhension avant que ce dernier n'explicite sa pensée.

__ Si Athéna n'a pas la solution au problème, Shion, Mu ou Shaka l'auront peut-être. De plus, être là-bas, entouré de nos frères d'armes qui tentent eux aussi de reprendre une vie normale, te fera peut-être du bien. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Shun souri, heureux, son frère avait toujours été là pour lui, et il venait de lui prouver une fois de plus que cela serait toujours le cas. L'idée lui paraissait intéressante, et puis revoir les ors lui ferait plaisir.

Les choses furent faites comme elles avaient été dites. Athéna n'avait pas de réponses claires à fournir aux deux frères, elle n'avait pu que constater une présence maléfique dans le cosmos du chevalier d'Andromède. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas opposée à leur départ pour le Sanctuaire, et avait même encouragé l'initiative. Shiryu, Shunrei et Hyôga choisirent alors d'accompagner les deux frères, voulant revoir leurs maîtres respectifs. Seiya quand à lui, préféra rester au Japon, auprès de Seika. Même si Marine lui manquait, Athéna serait amenée à faire des visites régulières au Sanctuaire, il se déplacerait à ce moment-là.

Arrivés au Sanctuaire, Shun et Ikki furent reçus par Shion qui exerçait à nouveau le rôle de grand Pope. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier, avait accepté cette nouvelle vie donnée par les Dieux comme un ultime cadeau. Il avait décidé d'aider ce Sanctuaire qu'il considérait comme sa maison à se reconstruire, il voulait aussi épauler les autres chevaliers dans la recherche d'une vie plus sereine. En effet, il se sentait responsable de ces chevaliers qu'il avait vu grandir, un peu comme un père le serait de ses enfants. De plus, libérer du poids de devoir préparer la prochaine Guerre Sainte, qui serait la préoccupation de la prochaine génération, il pouvait enfin profiter un peu de la vie. Tout comme Doko, qui n'avait plus à veiller jour et nuit sur le sceau qui retenait les spectres d'Hadès. Shion était accoudé sur le côté du trône de la salle du Pope, s'il portait bien la toge, habit traditionnel du Pope dont la couleur sombre mettait la blondeur de ses cheveux en valeur. Il se refusait en revanche à porter le masque, il n'aimait pas cacher son visage et surtout voir le monde au travers des yeux rouges et étrécis de l'artefact. Shion venait de régler une affaire mineur avec un garde et laissait ses pensées dérivées sur son homologue du signe de la Balance, quand les deux chevaliers Divins entrèrent.

Finalement, l'entrevue n'apporta pas beaucoup plus de réponses aux deux frères. La présence d'Hadès était là, tapie au fond du cosmos de Shun, parasitant son âme et son esprit. Néanmoins, Shion entraîna le jeune chevalier Andromède à part, l'amenant sur le balcon qui surplombait les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Ce qui allait être dit ne concernait que Shun lui-même, et Shion considérait qu'il devait laisser le choix au jeune homme de répéter ou non cela à son frère. Même si le Pope se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de secret entre ces deux là.

_ _Shun, ce que je vais te dire, tu t'en doutes certainement déjà. Soit sûr tout d'abord que la présence laissée par Hadès est bel et bien une entité à part et non un fantôme créé par ton propre esprit. _

Ça, Shun le savait en effet, mais dans un certain sens, cela le rassurait que Shion le lui confirme. Ainsi il était assuré de ne pas être devenu fou au point de s'inventer des chimères.

_ _Cette présence, tu l'as peut-être ressentie, tire sa force de tes doutes et de tes souffrances._ Continua le Pope._ Cela pose un véritable problème. Car plus tu doutes, plus elle gagne en puissance et plus elle peut te faire douter en retour, pour en avoir davantage. _Shion avait parlé d'une voix grave, lourde de sens.

Shun prit un instant, observant le Sanctuaire, pour bien saisir tout ce que cela impliquait. Même s'il s'en était douté, le fait que Shion le lui formule à voix haute faisait paraître la chose plus terrible encore. Il était pris dans un cercle vicieux qui semblait alors impossible à briser.

_ _Et, avant que tu me le demande, je n'ai pas de solution à t'apporter._ Avoua péniblement Shion. _Mais je vais faire quelques recherches dans les archives du Sanctuaire, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose._ En réalité il en doutait fortement, mais il devait trouver un moyen de rassurer le jeune chevalier. _Sache que ton frère et toi, comme tout chevalier, serez toujours les bienvenues au Sanctuaire. Tu peux rester ici, parmi tes semblables, le temps que tu le souhaites._

Alors que les deux chevaliers Divins sortaient de la salle du Pope après avoir remercié Shion, Saga en franchit également le seuil. Il avait repris le titre de chevalier des Gémeaux à leur retour à la vie, et lui et son frère vivaient maintenant au Sanctuaire. Cela n'était pas sans poser problème après les trahisons de chacun. Et même si les deux chevaliers avaient prouvé lors de la dernier Guerre Sainte leur dévotion envers Athéna, même si Saga était possédé lorsqu'il avait pris le contrôle du Sanctuaire, des tensions subsistaient. Entre le Gémeaux et les frères Aioros et Aiolia notamment, même si le Sagittaire, plus sage, semblait plus enclin au pardon que son frère plus impulsif. Shura aussi, avait encore du mal à accepter la réhabilitation de Saga parmi les ors. En revanche Shion, trop conscient de ce qui s'était passé dans l'âme de son chevalier, conscient aussi des souffrances que cela lui causait encore aujourd'hui, avait accordé son pardon. Néanmoins, Saga voulait expier ses fautes envers l'ancien Bélier, et il avait alors trouvé cohérent de l'aider dans sa tâche de Grand Pope, puisqu'il avait lui-même été entraîné à occuper cette fonction. Une aide que Shion acceptait volontiers, et au final, les deux hommes se partageaient plutôt bien le travail. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Shun, dont la détresse profonde contrastait tellement avec le sourire poli que le jeune homme affichait, Saga sentit quelque chose de familier mais aussi d'extrêmement désagréable s'agiter au fond de lui. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard, se promettant de tirer cela aux claires plus tard, ne sachant pas que Shun avait lui aussi ressentit un tiraillement dans son âme.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre de mise en situation vous a plu. Le prochain sera plus porté sur l'action, je le publierais dimanche soir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dualité **_  
_

(_Saint Seiya_)

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord merci pour les review, fav' et autres 'follow' c'est toujours encourageant.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long et avec un peu plus d'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je m'excuse à nouveau pour les fautes d'orthographe et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un sourire. Deux combats**

Quelques jours plus tard,Shun s'étirait paresseusement en arrivant dans la cuisine, le soleil inondait déjà la pièce, la mâtinée devait être assez avancée. Le jeune homme émit un bâillement sonore en s'installant pour manger un peu. Si encore ce réveil tardif était dû à une simple grasse mâtinée... Mais non, il s'était endormi très tard hier soir, ou plutôt très tôt le matin même. Cette présence au fond de lui le harcelait de cauchemars, lui provoquant les pires insomnies qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Shun, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, sonda brièvement les lieux. Comme il s'en doutait, aucun autre cosmos que le sien n'était présent dans la petite maison située au village Rodorio. Son frère, mais aussi Hyôga partageaient avec lui la bâtisse. Shiryu et Shunrei ayant préféré s'installer dans la maison de la balance. Le chevalier eut un faible sourire en constatant que la cohabitation avec Hyôga se révélait, au final, plus simple que prévue. S'il avait craint un moment une quelconque tension entre lui et son ami, il n'en était rien. Chacun ayant comprit que l'amitié qu'ils partageaient était un lien trop beau pour être gâché, mais aussi que la situation leur convenait très bien ainsi. Certes, Shun avait espéré plus. Mais il avait besoin de stabilité, et finalement il n'était pas prêt à se dévoiler à Hyôga autrement que comme un ami. Shun termina son pain au chocolat en passant en revue les différents lieux où pourraient se trouver ses compagnons, mais il y avait toutes les chances pour que ses camarades soient encore sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Aussi le jeune homme s'habilla d'une simple tunique claire et prit la direction des arènes. Il salua quelques habitants du village, ici il s'était intégré très vite, tout le monde étant accueillant et jovial. A la sortie du village Shun s'arrêta un instant pour humer l'air au parfum de fleur, un doux sourire se peignit alors sur son visage. Même si cette présence maléfique logée au fond de lui continuait à l'épuiser mentalement, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Être ici, au milieu de ces gens simplement heureux, de ces chevaliers qu'il avait tour à tour combattus par la force des choses, considéré comme des alliés, puis vu mourir dans un dernier combat. Ces chevaliers qui étaient là devant lui, bien vivants, souriants, dans une ambiance fraternelle. Une fratrie dans laquelle il se sentait inclus et non à l'écart. Après avoir marchait un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, Shun s'adossa à une des colonnes brisées qui bordaient l'arène d'entraînement des chevaliers. Tous les terrains d'exercices avaient été laissés ainsi, au milieu de ruines organisées. Cela avait un côté pratique : de gros blocs pour les entraînements des plus jeunes, et un terrain suffisamment abîmé pour ne pas l'être davantage par les cous des plus âgés. Shun balaya les gradins du regard, pratiquement tous les ors étaient réunis, il y avait quelques apprentis qui venaient observer leurs aînés, et il aperçut même Shion tout en haut de l'arène. Ce dernier posait sur ses chevaliers un regard quasi protecteur, paternel. Et les lèvres de Shun s'étirèrent en un sourire. Oui, il se sentait bien ici, il était parmi ses semblables, ses journées étant rythmées par les entraînements et diverses activités.

Le chevalier d'Andromède n'acceptait toujours pas de participer aux entraînements de combat mais il pouvait, depuis quelques jours, y assister sans sentir ce malaise au fond de lui. Malgré tout il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à ressentir à nouveau son armure sur sa peau. Elle vibrait d'appel chaque jour davantage, mais son maître la suppliait d'attendre encore un peu. Pour le moment, les horreurs des batailles étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit, alimentées par cette présence maléfique. Mais Shun ne manquait pas d'activités pour autant. Il participait aux finitions de la reconstruction du sanctuaire, il aidait les habitants du village, il passait du temps avec les autres chevaliers. Il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup rapproché de Mu et Shaka, il avait toujours eu un affect particulier, plus simple, avec les deux chevaliers. Et ces derniers lui avaient proposé de méditer avec eux de temps en temps. Ces séances étaient rapidement devenues quotidienne, et même si Shun se bornait à de la simple relaxation pour le moment, n'ayant pas la force de se confronter directement à ce démon qui siégeait son âme. Il était persuadé que ces moments de calme lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Mu et Shaka étaient des professeurs attentifs et patients, le guidant doucement. Et parfois, d'autres chevaliers d'or se joignaient à eux selon leurs humeurs, animant plus ou moins positivement l'ensemble.

En parlant d'animation, Shun vit du coin de l'œil Aphrodite, Shura et Deathmask, Angelo pour les intimes, s'agiter. Toujours collés à trois, ils ne cessaient d'occuper les autres ors par diverses facéties toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, et pas toujours du goût de chacun. Shun supposa que la raison de leurs grands gestes devait être des paris sur les combattants du moment. Il faut dire que c'était un combat de choix : Camus contre Hyôga. Maître contre disciple, une répétition d'un des combats décisifs lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, voilà qui expliquait l'agitation de certains. Shun chercha involontairement Milo du regard, persuadé qu'il devait faire partie des plus enthousiastes à ce combat. Et le chevalier Andromède eut un sourire d'amusement en constatant qu'il avait directement associé le chevalier du Scorpion à celui du Verseau. En effet, maintenant que la guerre était finie chacun voulait profiter de la vie, et de toute évidence la partager avec un autre être humain semblait un excellent moyen d'en profiter. Ainsi différents couples se formaient doucement au Sanctuaire. Que ces couples soient souvent homosexuels ne gênait visiblement personne, de toute façon, beaucoup avaient confirmé à Shun que c'était chose courante dans la chevalerie, aux représentants essentiellement masculins.

Shun avait eut tout le loisir d'observer Shunrei et Shiryu ces derniers mois, et il s'amusait énormément à essayer de deviner les couples entre les différents chevaliers d'or. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien à cacher, la plupart étaient plutôt discrets, ou pas encore tout à fait formés peut-être. Shun avait d'abord perçu le lien intime qui liait Marine et Aiolia. Ils ne s'affichaient pas outre mesure, mais certains signes, certains regards ne trompent pas. Puis Shun avait peu à peu noté de nets rapprochements entre d'autres chevaliers. Il avait assez vite compris que le même genre de lien existait entre Mu et Shaka, car il les côtoyait régulièrement. Il y avait aussi un partage certain entre Shion et Dohko, bien que Shun n'en connaisse pas encore vraiment la nature. Enfin Camus et Milo étaient très proches également, mais le chevalier d'Andromède hésitait encore à qualifier ce lien de simple amitié, ou de quelque chose de plus profond. Il trouva d'ailleurs Milo aux côtés d'Aphrodite, Shura et Deathmask. Le chevalier du Scorpion se joignait régulièrement aux pitreries du trio, surtout quand il s'agissait d'embêter Camus. Parfois, comme en ce moment, Kanon s'alliait également à la bande, exaspérant souvent son jumeau par ses bêtises. Shun eut alors un rire clair, des bêtises, c'étaient totalement ça. Parfois il peinait vraiment à reconnaître en ces chevaliers aux comportements quelque peu enfantins, ses frères d'armes d'autres fois. Mais cette ambiance détendue faisait des miracles sur son moral.

A ce moment, le combat entre les deux chevaliers de glace se termina sur la victoire de Camus qui avait entièrement glacé la jambe de son ancien élève. Mais le Cygne s'était bien défendu, gelant l'épaule du chevalier d'or. Camus s'approcha à pas lent de son adversaire à terre. Brusquement, les muscles de Shun se crispèrent, alors qu'il voyait en la main levée du Verseau, l'attaque qui allait achever son ami. Mais le chevalier d'Andromède cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et revint à la réalité. Camus offrait simplement un appui à Hyôga pour se relever, et la glace qui recouvrait les armures s'effritait déjà pour tomber en morceaux. Ceci était un simple entraînement, ils n'étaient pas adversaires mais partenaires. Si cela avait été un vrai combat jamais il n'aurait cessé avant que l'un des deux chevaliers ne soit définitivement au sol. Shun se passa une main sur le visage, et soupira profondément. C'était par ce type de visions horrifiques que la présence au fond de lui torturait son esprit. C'était ce type de situations qui empêchaient le chevalier Andromède de sortir définitivement de la guerre.

_ _Tout va bien Shun ?_

La voix au timbre grave du chevalier des Gémeaux surpris tellement son jeune homologue qu'il fit un bon sur place et se retourna en plaçant sa garde, prêt au combat. Saga haussa un sourcil, non visiblement le jeune Andromède n'allait pas bien, et semblait même franchement perturbé. Néanmoins, Saga se força à rester dans une posture calme et détendue, il ne devait pas se montrer menaçant s'il voulait que le jeune homme se calme. Et Shun, en le reconnaissant se détendit rapidement.

_ _Désolé._ Dit-il avec un rire nerveux._ Tu m'as vraiment surpris._

Encore se haussement de sourcil dubitatif de la part du Gémeaux. Shun le regarda du coin de l'œil, il sentit quelque chose s'agiter au fond de son âme avec un tiraillement désagréable. Néanmoins il ne détourna pas le regard, choisissant d'ignorer la sensation. Au début, Shun avait observé les deux frères jumeaux par amusement, en effet Saga et Kanon aimaient jouer de leur ressemblance, s'habillant pratiquement de la même façon. Sil était facile de les discerner par leurs comportements, les différencier par le physique se révélait bien plus ardu. Alors Shun s'était amusé à trouver autant de petites différences que possible. Saga était un peu plus grand que son frère, et possédait aussi des épaules un peu moins larges. Au soleil, les cheveux de Kanon miroitaient d'un éclat qui était absent chez son jumeau dont les cheveux arboraient un bleu plutôt mat. De la même façon les yeux de Kanon brillaient d'un reflet plus clair que ceux de Saga dont le bleu était un peu plus sombre et profond. Mais petit à petit, l'attention de Shun avait été retenu plus par le chevalier des Gémeaux que par le Marinas. Saga dégageait une aura de puissance tranquille et rassurante qui était des plus agréables à Shun. Il avait vu le chevalier des Gémeaux combattre, et pouvait affirmer qu'il était doté d'une grande force de caractère et d'une grande détermination. Mais ses yeux bleu nuit trahissaient aussi une certaine souffrance, ainsi qu'une profonde sagesse. Au final, tout en lui inspirait calme, confiance et sécurité à Shun, or c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Voilà peut-être pourquoi il aimait passer du temps avec Saga. Et que, même si ils n'étaient pas fréquents, ces petits moments où ils étaient ensembles prenaient une saveur particulière aux yeux du chevalier Andromède. De plus, le chevalier des Gémeaux n'était vraiment pas vilain à regarder. Avec ses cheveux longs dont le bleu sombre soulignait les traits un peu durs de son visage, sa démarche assurée, son port noble.

Quand la voix de Ikki retentit derrière lui, Shun s'arracha à sa contemplation, prenant tout de même le temps de bien noter mentalement la mimique incrédule qu'avaient en cet instant les sourcils du chevalier des Gémeaux. Shun le salua ensuite pour aller rejoindre son frère. Saga eut un vague mouvement pour le rattraper, mais il ne finit jamais son geste, pas plus qu'il ne réussit à formuler sa phrase. Il eut un profond soupir en regardant le jeune chevalier s'éloigner, il savait que Shun avait quelques ennuis, les secrets ne sont pas des secrets longtemps au Sanctuaire, et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir l'aider. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'il comprenait des rumeurs formulées à demi-mot, il était peut-être la personne la mieux placée pour aider le jeune Andromède. Mais il avait déjà du mal à gérer ses propres soucis, et Shion lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée qu'il s'en mêle. Néanmoins, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Et quand, quelques jours aux parts avant, il avait entendu Shura affirmer que Shun était juste devenu fou à cause des combats, Saga avait senti son self contrôle voler en éclats. Et il aurait sans doute étranglé son homologue du Capricorne si Kanon n'avait pas été là pour le retenir.

Shun était un chevalier au même titre que tous ici, il était même peut-être bien plus honorable que beaucoup d'entre eux. Son cœur pur était autant sa faiblesse que sa force, et pour l'avoir observé durant tous ces combats, Saga savait à quel point le chevalier d'Andromède pouvait se révéler puissant. Pourtant, et encore plus maintenant que son combat avait pris une toute autre tournure, Shun avec son apparence gracile donnait envie qu'on le protège. Certes, il n'était plus l'adolescent fragile qui avait gravi les marches des douze maisons lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il était maintenant un jeune homme au corps svelte, sculpté par les combats. Son visage avait perdu un peu de son aspect poupin pour devenir plus adulte, alors que ses yeux d'émeraude étaient assombris par les années de guerre. De plus, Saga appréciait les moments passés en compagnie de Shun et, si cela n'avait pas représenté un danger, il aurait sans doute fait en sorte que ces moments soit plus réguliers. Le chevalier d'Andromède, apaisait les peines du Gémaux sans même s'en rendre compte, par sa bonté naturelle. Car son cœur était toujours resté pur malgré les horreurs des combats, les cruautés de la vie, il avait survécu même à la possession d'Hadès. Et la preuve la plus belle que Saga ait pu en voir, c'était ce sourire encore chargé d'innocence qui venait parfois éclairer le visage de Shun. Et cet instant, Saga comprit qu'il serait mort s'il le fallait, pour protéger ce sourire unique que lui, ainsi que tous ses autres homologues chevaliers, avaient définitivement perdu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Un matin, Shun arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement... avec son armure sur le dos. Cela surpris tous les chevaliers présents puisque Shun fuyait littéralement son armure et toutes les situations s'y rapportant depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le fait que le jeune homme la porte à nouveau aurait pu être rassurant... Mais il dégageait autour de lui une telle aura de colère qu'il en devenait quasiment effrayant. S'il avait s'agit d'Angelo tout le monde aurait trouvé ça normal, mais là on parlait de Shun, le chevalier le plus doux de tout le Sanctuaire. Et en cet instant personne, pas même Ikki, ne comprenait ni n'avait une idée pour gérer le jeune homme. Shun s'était assis sans un regard pour ses pairs, sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire se dessinaient de largues cernes bleutés. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais impossible de savoir si s'était à cause du manque de sommeil ou des larmes, les deux sans doute.

Mu et Shaka échangèrent un regard désolé, la veille durant leur séance de méditation, Shun s'était brusquement agité dans des grands cris. Il avait fallu aux deux chevaliers beaucoup de patience pour réussir à calmer le jeune Andromède. Mais ce qu'il avait vu, alors qu'il s'était approché un peu trop près de la présence maléfique qu'Hadès avait laissée dans son sillage, il l'avait gardé pour lui. Il avait fui la maison de la Balance, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et avait combattu encore et encore pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie que l'Autre essayait d'implanter en lui. Désormais, après une nuit quasi blanche, Shun se sentait épuisé, désespéré. Pourtant, quelques semaines après son arrivée au Sanctuaire son état s'était amélioré, mais maintenant c'était pire que tout. Il aurait pu sans peine affirmer devenir schizophrène tant la voix dans son esprit était distincte et incessante. Et il sentait sa colère grandir en lui alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette présence parasite, qu'il n'arrivait pas à enfin reprendre une vie à peu près normale malgré la fin de la guerre. Si encore son problème avait pu avoir une solution, mais elle semblait inexistante, et Shun désespérait d'en trouver une, mais surtout d'être compris un jour par quelqu'un d'autre. Comment comprendre ce que c'est que de vivre avec une autre voix que la sienne dans son esprit ? Et le chevalier Andromède savait pertinemment, pour avoir entendu des rumeurs, que certains de ses homologues le prenaient d'ors et déjà pour un fou.

Alors il subissait seul, il ravalait sa colère. Mais là Shun se sentait attendre sa limite. Alors quand il avait posé les yeux sur le coffre sacré de son armure, quand il avait senti son puissant appel, il l'avait laissé l'aider. L'armure d'Andromède avait repris sa place sur ses épaules, l'entourant d'une aura protectrice et rassurante. Shun en avait été un peu apaisé, mais pas pour longtemps. Son armure, même si elle était bienveillante envers lui, représentait à ses yeux les années de combat qu'il avait subi. Et comme il le fait à chaque fois, l'Autre s'était emparé de ses doutes pour les retourner contre lui. «_Oui tous ces combats, souviens-toi de tous ceux que tu as blessés, tués même. Mais ça ne va pas s'arrêter, pour toi la guerre ne finira jamais_». Et son esprit était ainsi rempli d'une litanie incessante d'horreurs, qui s'accompagnaient même parfois d'image. Shun savait qu'il ne devait pas céder à la colère, que c'était justement ce que l'Autre voulait. Pourtant en cet instant, le jeune chevalier avait juste envie de taper très fort dans quelque chose, car s'était soit la colère soit le désespoir.

Dans les arènes d'entraînement, l'arrivée de Shun avait jeté un certain malaise parmi les chevaliers. Shion, tenta alors de s'approcher du jeune homme, il fallait qu'il essaie de le clamer avant que la situation ne dégénère, mais le Pope fut devancé.

_ _Tu veux qu'on fasse quelques enchaînements ?_

Shun releva ses yeux d'émeraude assombris par la colère, pour les poser sur Saga qui lui tendait la main. Il fallut quelques minutes au jeune Andromède pour comprendre que son homologue lui proposait d'être son partenaire d'entraînement. Et quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réfléchir, il allait refuser, car décidément il détestait blesser autrui, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Et la posture rassurante de Saga, son regard bleu nuit doux et compatissant, finit de le décider et Shun hocha la tête pour accepter. Ikki lança alors un regard de remerciements à son aîné des Gémeaux, lui qui s'était toujours occupé de son petit frère se sentait vraiment dépassé par les récents événements. Shion eut un soupir, voilà, ce qu'il craignait était sur le point de se produire, restait à voir si cela serait bénéfique ou au contraire destructeur pour les deux chevaliers. Doko vint lui poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule, appuyée d'un largue sourire et d'un regard complice qui semblait dire : «_Détends-toi, au pire on les assommera_».

Shun prit alors la main tendue de Saga qui l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes, cela ne dura qu'un bref instant mais un violent frison parcouru les deux chevaliers. Brusquement, la voix dans l'esprit de Shun se tut pour se muer en un grondement sourd, et Saga de son côté dû faire appel à toutes ses ressources mentales pour rester impassible. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entraînement sous les regards mi-nerveux, mi-amusés de leurs homologues. Kanon quand à lui, suivait avec attention les événements, ses muscles tendus, prêt à agir pour contrôler une menace dont il semblait le seul à se méfier. Shun et Saga commencèrent par quelques mouvements d'échauffement, et alors qu'il se concentrait sur le combat, le visage du chevalier d'Andromède s'éclaira d'un franc sourire. La voix dans son esprit s'était tut, disparue, ne restait que le silence de ses propres pensées. Alors Shun se détendit, se laissant porter par son cosmos et la présence de son armure, dans une sensation grisante qui au final lui avait manqué un peu. En revanche Saga était bien loin de se détendre et pour qui y faisait attention, une grimace d'effort déformait peu à peu son visage. Les mouvements d'échauffement se terminaient, et les deux chevaliers commencèrent à enchaîner des cous plus appuyés.

Brusquement, un cou plus puissant de Saga obligea Shun à effectuer une parade qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Et en même temps que la vague de cosmos de Saga explosait dans l'air autour d'eux, la voix dans l'esprit de Shun se manifesta de nouveau dans un hurlement violent. «_Il est dangereux ! Dangereux pour toi, pour nous, pour Moi ! Tu dois le tuer, nous... JE dois le tuer !_». Et alors que que le ''je'' remplaçait le ''tu'', Shun se sentit sombrer. Dans son propre esprit, Saga entendait la voix de l'Autre, cette voix qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté mais qu'il avait réussit à museler pour un temps. La voix d'Arès qui lui susurrait telle une promesse : «_Laisses-moi faire, je vais le dresser, le dominer, le mettre à genoux. N'est-ce-pas là ce que tu veux ? Tu l'auras toujours près de toi, tu pourras le protéger, et moi je pourrais l'asservir. Laisses-moi faire. Je vais le dominer, NOUS allons le dominer !_». Et Saga sentit ses barrières mentales se briser alors qu'Arès se réveillait, attiré par l'Autre, de même nature mais pas encore aussi autonome que lui, qui avait parasité l'esprit de Shun.

Des cous violents furent échangés, alors que les cosmos des deux combattants s'élevaient, menaçants. Les autres chevaliers commencèrent à s'agiter sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais soudain, à la faveur d'un cou direct dont la puissance fit tourbillonner l'air autour des combattants, des changements s'opérèrent. Les cheveux de Shun s'assombrirent pendant que ceux de Saga s'éclaircissaient. Le vert émeuraude laissa sa place à une teinte brune qui fit bondir d'effroi les trois chevaliers divins alors présent, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyôga. Alors que le bleu nuit se transformait en gris cendre, une couleur qui fit se mettre en garde chaque chevalier d'or. Mais le temps que les autres réagissent, Shun et Saga... Non, Hadès et Arès, continuèrent leur combat. L'Another Dimension s'ouvrit dans une explosion de cosmos, et aurait propulsé le chevalier d'Andromède or combat, si sa chaîne ne s'était pas enroulée autour du bras droit de son adversaire, fissurant l'armure des Gémeaux tant la pression était grande. Ikki et Kanon furent les premiers à réagir, et d'un regard, ils se firent signe pour s'interposer d'un même mouvement entre les deux combattants, profitant d'une accalmie.

Chacun secoua son frère par les épaules, l'appelant pour qu'il reprenne pied avec la réalité. Saga fut le premier à revenir, s'effondrant à moitié dans la prise de son jumeau tant son combat contre Arès lui coûtait. Il serra fébrilement les épaules de Kanon avant réussir à reprendre le dessus. Rapidement ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur bleu et l'expression de son visage redevint douce et non plus empreinte de folie, cela permit aux Ors de se détendre un peu. Mais Shun lui, ne revenait pas. Il était simplement debout fixant le vide, ses cheveux et ses yeux tirants plus sur le châtain que sur le vert. Pour l'Autre, parasite non autonome, la menace directe était passée, plus de raisons de combattre. Mais l'esprit de Shun avait été tellement secoué par cette prise de contrôle qu'il ne parvenait pas à revenir. Ikki commençait sérieusement à paniquer de voir que son frère ne réagissait pas. Shion arriva alors, et après s'être rapidement assuré que Saga avait bien repris le contrôle de lui-même, le Pope posa sa main sur le front du chevalier Andromède. Il fit appel à son cosmos pour réveiller l'esprit de Shun, sonné. Rapidement ce dernier cligna de ses yeux qui reprirent leur teinte émeraude en même temps que ses cheveux. Ses jambes cédèrent alors sous lui, complètement désorienté. Et Shun leva vaguement un regard d'incompréhension pure sur Saga qui se tenait toujours à l'épaule de son frère, pour éviter de s'écrouler lui aussi.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce deuxième chapitre. Le prochain sera posté mardi soir et justifiera à lui seul le rated de cette fic si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Dualité **_  
_

(_Saint Seiya_)

Bonjour à tous !

Encore merci pour les review, fav' et autres 'follow' toujours aussi encourageant.

Je vous présente donc ici le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Ce chapitre contient mon tout premier 'vrai' lemon, je voulais faire quelque chose qui soit agréable à lire et surtout pas vulgaire, j'espère avoir réussi. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ?

Au fait, dans cette fiction les personnages principaux ont tous les deux une double personnalité, ce n'est pas forcément facile de mettre en scène de tels personnages. J'espère m'en être pas trop mal sorti dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans le précédent.

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

PS : J'ai eu quelques retours dessus et c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de préciser : Dans cette fic j'utilise le nom d'Arès pour désigner l'autre personnalité de Saga et non le dieu en lui-même, comme je l'ai vu sur plusieurs sites concernant Saint Seiya.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Deux secrets. Une renaissance**

En cette fin d'après-midi, Shun hésitait devant la maison des Gémeaux, trois jours étaient passés depuis l'incident aux arènes. Il avait passé ces trois jours enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait peur. Peur de lui-même, peur de cette voix qui continuait à se faire entendre dans son esprit, répétant inlassablement les mêmes choses, et peur de croiser Saga aussi. Il se sentait coupable, et surtout ne savait pas comment réagir s'il recroisait son homologue des Gémeaux puisqu'il n'avait strictement aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Certains avaient bien essayé de le lui raconter, mais les récits étaient tous confus puis qu'eux-même avaient du mal à comprendre. Mais les largues fissures que Shun avait aperçu sur le bras droit de l'armure des Gémeaux, en réparation chez Mu, témoignaient de la violence de leur combat. Et quand le chevalier Andromède avait appris que Saga restait lui aussi enfermé au point de refuser tout contact, il avait décidé d'aller lui parler puisqu'il se sentait responsable de la situation. Néanmoins, Shun se tortillait désormais devant la maison des Gémeaux, sans savoir quoi faire, et puis cette voix qui l'empêchait de penser : «_Ni vas pas ! Tu ne lui dois rien. Il est dangereux. N'entres pas, repars !_». Le chevalier d'Andromède soupira avec agacement, et finit par franchir le seuil de la troisième maison, rien que pour faire l'inverse de ce que voulait ce parasite maléfique qui siégeait son âme.

Shun déambula un peu entre les colonnes de marbres, visiblement aucun des deux frères n'était dans la partie publique de la bâtisse. Le jeune Andromède se dirigea donc vers les appartements privés, et hésita encore devant la porte. Finalement, il toqua timidement contre le battant de bois épais. Aucune réponse, pourtant il ressentait bien la présence d'un cosmos étouffé. Shun dut encore attendre de longues minutes, et finit même par commencer à tourner les talons. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un chevalier des Gémeaux visiblement pas au meilleur de sa forme. Ses yeux bleus profonds étaient ternis de fatigue, soulignés par de grosses cernes. Saga était un peu voûté et tenait une main contre son crâne dans un espoir idiot de diminuer la migraine qui le taraudait depuis trois jours, résultat de son combat incessant contre Arès. Il faisait tout pour rester couché, laissant Kanon gérer le reste, y compris les éventuelles visites. Mais pour le moment Kanon n'était pas là, il était parti voir Ikki, et Saga avait fini par se décider à se lever. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son visiteur serait Shun. Les yeux du Gémeaux s'agrandir, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter la présence du jeune homme.

_ _Shun... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu... _Commença le plus vieux.

_ _Non Saga ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît... _Protesta le chevalier Andromède que le rejet de son homologue blessé profondément.

_ _Shun, tu n'as rien à expliquer. Mais part s'il te plaît avant que... _

Une once de douleur frappa Saga alors qu'Arès s'agitait de plus belle devant la présence de l'Autre. Le chevalier des Gémeaux tenta de refermer la porte, mais Shun s'imposa. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qu'il pouvait avoir avec Saga à cause de sa faiblesse face à la présence maléfique qui parasitait son âme.

_ _Saga je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

_ _Je sais bien Shun mais... _

_ _Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour un fou ! Mais ce n'était pas moi !_ Continua le plus jeune sans vraiment faire attention à ce que disait son vis-à-vis.

_ _Mais non tu n'es pas fou, mais..._

_ _Je sais que ça paraît impossible, mais je ne suis plus seul dans ma tête depuis toute cette histoire de possession avec Hadès et..._

_ _Shun ! Je sais tout ça, et je comprends !_

Le stoppa brutalement Saga en prenant le jeune Andromède par les épaules. Shun écarquilla les yeux alors que ces quelques mots résonnaient dans son esprit, salvateurs : «_Je comprends_». Et pour une raison, qui pour le moment échappait encore au chevalier d'Andromède, il savait que ces paroles étaient sincères.

_ _Je comprends Shun. _Répéta encore Saga, sachant à quel point ces simples mots devaient compter pour le plus jeune en cet instant. _Mieux que quiconque ici, je comprends. Tu n'es pas fou, je ne laisserais personne dire ça, Shun. Et je sais que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas._ Continua calmement le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Et soudain, Shun saisit la chose comme une évidence, une conclusion qui s'imposa à lui avec une logique implacable. Alors le jeune homme bafouilla doucement, timidement ces quelques mots :

__ Tu... Toi aussi tu es..._

Saga eut un hochement de tête lourd de sens avant d'enchaîner :

_ _Et c'est pour ça que tu dois partir. Maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'IL te fasse du mal. _

Et le chevalier des Gémeaux repoussa le plus jeune tout en se détournant, se voûtant un peu plus une grimace de douleur sur le visage, alors qu'il combattait un nouvel assaut d'Arès. Shun, loin d'écouter les recommandations de son aîné, se précipita à ses côtés.

_ _Saga ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je peux aider ?_

Oui Shun voulait vraiment l'aider, d'une part parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça, à aider tout le monde. Mais il voulait encore plus épauler Saga en sachant le lourd fardeau qu'ils partageaient

_ _Shun... Part... _

Supplia faiblement Saga en repoussant vaguement le jeune Andromède, mais il y eu alors ce tiraillement horrible dans son esprit, caractéristique de ses barrières mentales qui s'effondre. Et tout se passa très vite, ses cheveux virèrent au gris et Arès sauta presque sur Shun dans un grondement menaçant :

_ _Trop tard !_

Shun se retrouva bloqué contre un mur, immédiatement, la peur et l'imminence du danger eurent raison de son contrôle encore précaire. Ses cheveux perdirent leur teinte verte au profit du brun alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient également. Le corps sous contrôle de l'Autre s'agita avec violence, mais Arès lui interdisait toute fuite en maintenant fermement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

__ Chut..._ Susurra Arès en penchant vers lui son visage aux yeux écarlates. _Je sais que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait autonome. Je vais te dresser tu vas voir. Je vais t'aider à prendre le contrôle de ce ''Shun''. Mais quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me seras aussi docile qu'un agneau._

L'Autre gigota à nouveau entre la prise d'Arès, sifflant entre ses dents. Le double du Gémeaux raffermit sa prise et des ecchymoses commencèrent à se former sur la peau pâle.

_ _Arrête de bouger ! _Ordonna Arès en se penchant davantage pour lécher le cou de sa victime. _Quoique non... Ça sera plus drôle. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à vous briser tous les deux. Surtout qu'IL a l'air attaché à ''Shun''._

_ _Lâche moi ! Je suis un dieu !_ Gronda l'Autre avec une voix grave.

_ _Oh non tu n'es rien ! _Démentit aussitôt Arès avec un ricanement mauvais. _Tu peux peut-être tromper ces idiots de chevaliers, mais pas MOI. Nous somme de même nature. Pour le moment tu n'es rien, rien d'autre qu'un résidu, une boule de sentiments, de ressentiments plutôt. Et je vais m'arranger pour que ça reste ainsi !_

Sur ces mots, le double maléfique de Saga mordit sans retenue dans le cou de sa victime qui émit un petit glapissement de douleur. Et alors, Shun se sentit revenir un peu, peut-être justement à cause de la douleur aiguë qui commençait à s'étendre sur son épaule. Le jeune chevalier prit conscience de la pression de l'autre corps sur le sien, de cette langue qui récupérait avidement chaque goutte de sang perlant de sa blessure. Alors Shun lutta pour reprendre le contrôle, repoussant au mieux la présence maléfique au fond de son esprit.

_ _Saga... S'il te plaît..._ Réussit à articuler faiblement le chevalier Andromède.

Le Gémeaux se redressa et plongea ses yeux rouges encore emplis de folie dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce qu'il y vit bloqua dans sa gorge la remarque acerbe qu'il avait prévue, alors que Saga reprenait à son tour la lutte contre son double. Les yeux de Shun étaient désormais vairons, l'un vert et l'autre brun, dans ses cheveux aussi les deux couleurs se mélangeaient, preuve de son combat contre l'Autre. Le visage de Saga se déforma en une grimace d'effort alors qu'il replongeait sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune. Mais il n'y eut aucune violence, juste un souffle erratique qui, dès qu'il fut un peu calmé, se mit à murmurer une litanie d'excuse. Les mains de Saga lâchèrent celles de Shun qui trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les largues épaules du Gémeaux. Les lèvres de ce dernier déposèrent alors de petits baisers légers sur la plaie que ses propres dents avaient ouverte quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n'est que quand Shun laissa échapper un petit soupire d'aise que Saga prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se redressa vivement, et posa un regard gêné sur Shun, ce dernier lui rendit un sourire franc. Le genre de sourire que Saga aimait tant admirer sur ces lèvres fines.

La crise avait passé, chacun était redevenu lui-même, et Shun prit alors le temps d'observer de plus près son homologue des Gémeaux. Il plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux bleu nuit de Saga, y découvrant toute la puissance tranquille et l'expérience qui s'y trouvait. Instinctivement, Shun se mit à jouer avec les mèches bleu sombre, aux reflets presque corbeau, qui encadraient le visage de Saga. Et le jeune Andromède comprit alors ce qui l'attirait tant chez le Gémeau, c'était cette aura puissante et rassurante qu'il dégageait. Un peu comme celle de son frère Ikki, mais plus calme, plus douce encore. Et cette lueur protectrice dans le regard de Saga poussa le plus jeune à se nicher contre le torse puissant. Il aurait voulu rester là pour une éternité ou deux, il se sentait protégé de toutes menaces, même de celle de l'Autre dont la voix devenait murmure. Le Gémeaux resserra un peu ses bras autour de son cadet.

_ _Je te protégerais Shun. Je vais t'aider face à l'Autre. _Promit Saga dans un murmure doux.

__ Alors laisse-moi en faire de même. _Répliqua le chevalier Andromède en redressant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son homologue.

D'instinct, Saga couvrit la distance qui les séparait pour venir poser ses lèvres ses celles de Shun en une pression douce et légère qui ne dura qu'un instant. Le Gémeaux redressa alors la tête et détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait besoin de contact, il avait toujours géré les possessions d'Arès comme ça. De plus, Shun semblait avoir la faculté de l'apaiser plus que quiconque, car les grondements d'Arès perdaient en intensité. Et visiblement s'était réciproque, car le jeune Andromède entendait de moins en moins la voix de l'Autre. Shun gratifia le chevalier des Gémeaux d'un sourire radieux et se nicha encore une fois contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler, les corps prenant le relais des lèvres. Chacun caressa un peu l'autre, et chaque effleurement semblait repousser au fin fond de leurs âmes leurs doubles respectifs. Les voix parasites se turent, et chacun savoura cette paix, ce silence tant attendu. Ils pouvaient à nouveau s'entendre pensées, être eux-même tout simplement. Puis petit à petit, les caresses se firent moins innocentes, plus entreprenantes.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés dans la chambre ? Shun se posa distraitement la question alors que Saga capturait ses lèvres dans un échange plus long, plus langoureux. Quand le jeune Andromède se retrouva allongé sur le lit, Saga au-dessus de lui, il se sentit rougir violemment comprenant où tout ce petit manège allait les amener. Le jeune homme avait déjà eut quelques flirts, mais jamais jusque-là. Sentant sa gêne, Saga se stoppa, lui avait déjà eut plusieurs échanges sérieux et il se rendit compte qu'il allait peut-être un peu vite pour son cadet. Mais c'était sa façon silencieuse de lui montrer ses sentiments, de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'acceptait tout entier avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, qu'il le protégerait toujours.

_ _Si tu ne veux pas..._

Le Gémeau ne termina jamais sa phrase, ses lèvres happées par Shun qui y promena même sa langue réclamant un contact plus profond. Le baiser fut long mais toujours doux, et quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Shun enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le cou de Saga espérant cacher ses rougeurs. Oui il n'était pas très à l'aise, timide, un peu angoissé à l'idée de connaître cela pour la première fois. Mais il se sentait si bien entre les bras puissants de Saga, bien et détendu comme jamais depuis des années. Peut-être qu'il y a longtemps, quand il était encore enfant il s'était senti aussi bien dans les bras de son frère. Mais là il y avait quelque chose en plus, une pointe de désir qui titillait sa curiosité et ses envies. Ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre comme à personne aux parts avant car chacun inspirait admiration, confiance et sécurité à l'autre. Ils s'offraient l'un à l'autre car ils voulaient s'aimer tout simplement. Était-ce vraiment de l'Amour ? En tout cas chacun se sentait bien avec l'autre, c'était là le plus important, et plus rien ne comptait à part ça. Le moment présent ou tout semblait simple et parfait, ou chaque mouvement était naturel alors que les vêtements étaient retirés sans précipitation.

Saga prit alors les mains de Shun pour déposer de délicats baisers sur les ecchymoses qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées.

_ _Désolé._ Dit-il.

Un baiser sur la morsure dans le cou.

_ _Désolé. _Répéta Saga.

Puis le chevalier des Gémeaux repartit explorer ce corps à la peau fine, aux muscles fermes qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Chaque caresse était administrée avec une douceur et une tendresse sans égale. Chacun dessinait de ses doigts les cicatrices de l'autre, les contours des muscles, chaque recoin. Ils redécouvraient leurs corps sous les caresses de l'autre, frémissants, gémissants dans une myriade de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Puis, les caresses se firent plus appuyées, mais toujours douces. Là, sous les assauts terriblement efficaces des doigts, des lèvres et de la langue du Gémeau, Shun commença à vraiment perdre pied. Il n'avait jamais pu prendre conscience de son propre corps autrement que dans la douleur, désormais c'était la douceur, le plaisir et le désir qui emplissaient ses sens. Peu à peu Saga pris le contrôle de cette danse sensuelle, pourtant il resta doux et tendre, patient. Il avait déjà eu des aventures, mais jamais cela n'avait été si doux, si intense. Et après une longue préparation minutieuse, Saga entreprit de posséder Shun. Les deux hommes s'unirent dans la tendresse, Shun eut bien une grimace sous l'intrusion un peu douloureuse, mais bien vite elle fut remplacée pas des gémissement de plaisir. Le jeune Andromède crut défaillir tant ses sensations étaient intenses, et à entendre ses gémissements sonores, Saga n'était pas en reste. Les mouvements étaient doux, mais surtout partagés, Shun n'était pas passif même s'il s'adaptait au rythme de son aîné. Et bientôt, il noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Gémeaux pour approfondir encore l'échange. Leurs mouvements s'accéléraient, les entraînant dans un monde où plus rien n'existait à part le corps de l'autre, et les sensations enivrantes qu'il leur procurait. Leurs muscles commençaient à se tendre dans de longs spasmes de plaisir, et quand celui-ci atteignit son paroxysme les deux hommes se libérèrent dans des gémissements à peine étouffés. Ils perdirent pied avec la réalité quelques instants, et cela dura le temps de plusieurs respirations haletantes.

Une fois un peu remis de l'intensité de ce qu'ils venaient de partager, les deux chevaliers s'allongèrent côte à côte. Ils continuèrent d'échanger de douces caresses, faibles échos du plaisir qui embuait encore leurs yeux. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, les corps parlaient bien assez d'eux-même, les mots et les promesses viendraient au matin. Pour le moment seul restaient le plaisir, la présence de l'autre et surtout l'absence de ses voix qui leur parasitaient habituellement l'esprit.

* * *

Shion posa un regard paternel sur ses chevaliers, ses fils en quelque sorte. Il était heureux de les voir ainsi, souriants et détendus dans une ambiance familiale des plus agréables. L'ancien Bélier attarda son regard sur Shun qui était accroché au bras de Saga, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Plusieurs mois étaient passés, les deux chevaliers s'étaient rapprochés, chacun avait soigné les plaies de l'autre. C'était un étrange phénomène qui se manifestait entre ces deux-là. Leurs doubles respectifs s'attiraient dans une lutte pour la domination. Mais en contrepartie, Shun et Saga s'apaisaient mutuellement, aidant l'autre à lutter contre la présence maléfique qui parasitait son âme. Désormais, grâce à leur relation, les deux chevaliers pouvaient enfin reprendre une vie un peu plus normale, et surtout tourner doucement la page sur tous les combats qu'ils avaient eu à mener. Même si leur lutte n'était pas terminée, même s'ils auraient peut-être toujours le spectre de leurs doubles siégeant leurs âmes, ils réapprenaient à vivre. Les sentiments avaient remplacé le vide laissé par la guerre, ils se reconstruisaient, ensemble. Il y avait bien eu quelques incidents, mais rien de grave, et pour le moment ils restaient parmi leurs frères d'armes, au sein de ce refuge que constituait le Sanctuaire. Shion espérait que certains de ses chevaliers partiraient un jour refaire leur vie, comme Shiryu et Shunrei l'avaient déjà fait en s'installant au Cinq Pic. Mais ils restaient des chevaliers, entraînés pour la guerre, une telle reconversion prendrait du temps.

Mais Shion avait bon espoir que ses protégés trouvent de quoi occupé leur vie autrement que par les armes. Il sentit soudain Dohko se glisser dans son dos et le prendre par taille, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien Bélier. Ce dernier eut un largue sourire, lui avait trouvé cette nouvelle occupation et Shion posa ses mains sur celle du chevalier de la Balance.

_ _Ils s'amusent bien ceux-là._ Constata Dohko en faisant un signe de tête vers Shun et Saga, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre.

Les deux chevaliers étaient entrain d'embêter leurs frères respectifs à l'aide d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite qui, à grand renfort de gestes provocateurs, faisaient très bien comprendre le ton de la conversation. Il faut dire que Kanon et Ikki s'étaient doucement rapprochés à la faveur des derniers événements qui avaient déjà réuni leurs frères. Shion acquiesça, puis balada son regard sur les arènes. Cette prise de main discrète entre Aiolia et Marine, ce regard échangé entre Camus et Milo, cette tendre caresse de Shaka sur la peau de Mu. Sans oublier cette complicité qui unissait Hyôga à Isaac, le Cygne avait été lui-même jusqu'au royaume de Poséidon pour repêcher son Marinas préféré.

Shion sourit à nouveau avant d'échanger un léger baiser avec Dohko, oui il avait bon espoir qu'ils puissent tous se reconstruire une vie plus heureuse, et peut-être même la partager durablement avec un autre.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu.


End file.
